


His apartment

by Spookje



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookje/pseuds/Spookje
Summary: Minseok gets a little crush on the man who he cleans his apartment for.





	His apartment

**Author's Note:**

> It's just cute and dumb, enjoy

Despite having worked two years while living at home to save up for a master’s degree, Minseok was still barely scraping by to meet month’s end. Surely he had some more savings, but it pained him to see it only decrease. He had already cut down his visits to his favourite coffee shop, but all that did was make him feel more miserable and more dependent on the black liquid’s ugly cousin, machine coffee at the Uni. Also, the real costs were obviously put in tuition fees and accommodation costs.

He was desperately looking for a flexible job that allowed him to work strange hours to accommodate his ever changing class schedules. Also ones that didn’t involve trying to sign people up to funds and good causes, or any interaction with people whatsoever. Some would call him a hermit and he would disagree if that wasn’t true. He just felt he had better things to do than thoughtless conversations with strangers.

‘There must be something for you, right? Have you tried that student job agency?’ Jongdae, his close friend, asked. He was a sophomore also studying economics. Their friendship grew the moment Jongdae had approached Minseok for help with one of the projects he had to do for school, which was surprising to say the least. Jongdae was easy to hang out with, even the two year gap between them was unnoticeable.

‘I did, but they say I won’t be able to work enough hours. The extra course I’m taking is ruining all my evenings too,’ Minseok replied defeatedly.

Jongdae pouted and lifted the news paper back to his face. Why he didn’t read the news on his phone was for the simple fact that he didn’t own a smartphone. Just a tiny handphone for emergency calls or texts.

‘WAIT, I FOUND IT!’ Jongdae exclaimed and turned the news paper around. He pointed at the small box found in the Jobs section of the paper. Who knew people still put vacancies on those these days.

_Housecleaner needed for decently sized apartment near Seoul Uni. Workhours negotiable, good pay. Call Lu Han, +86******_

‘It’s perfect. You can finally get rid of that cleaning itch you always have, instead of just cleaning your own home twice a day.’ Jongdae teased.

‘Yeah, that totally doesn’t sound shady at all!’ Minseok rolled his eyes and averted them towards the window from his not-usual spot in his favoured coffee shop. That is why he shouldn’t skip on his coffee breaks, people are stealing his spot the moment he leaves his throne for a second.

Jongdae just laughed and told him to cheer up. ‘You can always give him a call, see what he has to offer? Maybe he’s a sugar daddy, but those pay very well too.’

‘Don’t even go there.’ Minseok warned. Despite that, he caved in and made a picture of the ad. Hard times ask for hard measures, right? Hard measures as in cleaning. No sugar added.

‘Heck, you might even be able to afford some new pants.’ Jongdae fingered the fabric on Minseok’s distressed black jeans. He was always touchy like that.

‘You’re one to tell.’ He patted Jongdae’s knee, even more revealing as Minseok’s from the two huge holes stretching wide from halfway down his thigh to just underneath his kneecaps. Perhaps he could give it a try. It would save in travel costs too, if it was really so close to his University.

That evening he made the phone call, Jongdae eagerly sitting next to him. They often played video games together, but tonight Jongdae stuck around for extra knowledge on a course. Majoring in the same program was very beneficial for the younger man, so to say.

‘Hello?’ The voice rang on the other side.

‘Hi. I’m calling for the ad you posted on the newspaper?’ Minseok hesitantly asked.

‘Oh, right. Sorry, one second.’ The line was quiet for a second. When the man spoke again, his voice was lighter, albeit his Chinese accent came in strongly this time. ‘Sorry about that, I fell asleep just now so I’m kind of out of it. What was your name you said?’

‘Kim Minseok, sir. You are Lu Han?’

‘That’s correct. So you’re interested? This place is a mess.’ the last words were uttered.

‘Yeah. My friend always calls me a clean freak, so I assumed I’d be perfect for the job.’ Jongdae gave him a weird look. Was it too early to talk casually?

Luckily, his question was answered when the man laughed. ‘Excellent. Uhh, well. Is it possible to discuss the rest over e-mail? I’m horrible on the phone.’

Minseok nodded apprehensively. He was an awkward person on the phone too, just trying to make this call cost him five minutes of self-encouragement (it would have taken longer if Jongdae hadn’t grabbed his phone and dialled the number for him).

‘Just send me a copy of your ID and CV or something through the mail. I’ll have to make sure you’re not a creep, if not, you can start work next week. Would that be possible?’

‘Yeah, that’s fine,’ Minseok hurriedly replied. It was a little odd, how would he get some confirmation the man wasn’t a creep instead.

Their e-mail contact was much better. Lu Han sent an e-mail after the call, informing him on the house rules and his expectations. He concluded it with questions about Minseok, why he was looking for the job, what his hobbies were and if he lived near campus as well.

The second e-mail was confirmation of his new job and the included salary. Minseok was pleasantly surprised the pay was actually as good as the ad had suggested.

The first day on the job was Monday morning. Lu Han had e-mailed him the password to the key lock outside of the apartment, because he did not have the time to welcome him into the home. The man was putting quite a bit of trust into a complete stranger and it was stressing him out honestly.

He’d seen the address in the e-mail and already knew it was located in the rich part of town, but he didn’t expect the apartment complex the man lived in to be this grotesque. He must have come from a rich family to afford such a place. It begged the question whether cleaning service would not be available, if that was the case the landlord was making a grave mistake.

A few floors up and Minseok stood in front of the gold adorned door. It was so cheesy, yet awesome at the same time. He quickly checked his phone and of course, Jongdae sent him a message.

From: Jongdaeee-- <3

Good luck, Hyung, you can do it! Try not to steal the television on your first day, go for something smaller and less noticeable. Also, send me pictures of the interior!! –After cleaning of course-

Minseok noted that he still needed to change the nickname back. One night Jongdae messed with his phone while they were drunk and changed all his contact’s nicknames to have hearts added. He still hadn’t changed any back. It made calling the ‘Dentist <3’ a little less of a drag. Minseok smiled as he put his phone away. He tentatively brushed his bangs and unlocked the door. It became clear why the man needed a housecleaner. The living room to his left looked more like a storage room than an actual living room. Files and documents laid scattered around on the coffee table and the couch covered in a blanket and… Pants? Pieces of paper, ripped and crumpled, as well as other miscellaneous items thrown shamelessly on the floor.

Stepping away from the living room, Minseok followed the dirt trail leading to the kitchen. The culprit were a pair of sports shoes. The state they were in would put any brand-loving person in an outrage. Minseok tried to remain calm over the atrocities he came across during his further exploration. It was almost a good thing he has a light form of hosophobia, because his determination to get this place spotless grew when he stepped in the equally messy bedroom. It was not all a dirty mess, just a lot of misplaced items. This person must be living a hectic life to not be able to at least organise his stuff.

He returned to the kitchen for the yellow stick-on note he spotted before. Next to it laid an envelope, bulging with what Minseok hoped was his salary. A quick peek confirmed that hope. On the note was written:

_Hi Minseok,_

_Thank you for coming on such a short notice. I really apologize for the mess I have left behind. I left your pay check next to this note, I am sure you have already found it. We haven’t discussed how many hours you would need to clean the house every time, but I think 3 hours would be reasonable for a student such as yourself. If you could just wipe the floors and keep the dust away from my drawers, it should be enough. I also left the dishwasher running, could you clean it out once it is finished? Don’t worry about not being able to finish it in 3 hours, just do your best and continue next time, kay?_

_Cheers, Lu Han_

_P.S.: Feel free to put on the tv or radio while working._

Minseok always had a knack for losing time when he was cleaning. Before he knew it, his morning turned into afternoon. He had to rush for his afternoon lecture, but he felt accomplished for what he left behind. While he didn’t have time to clean everything, he cleaned the whole kitchen and the, surprisingly not that dirty, bathroom. His image of Lu Han was warped from the second he called and even more so when he entered the apartment. The vitrine cabin that held a few soccer trophies improved that somewhat. Minseok was fond of the sport as well, though he never won any trophies with it.

Over the next few days he managed to clean the whole house. He finished his midterms in one day and had the rest of the week off, so he thought it’d be best to spend it working. Lu Han had told him it was best if he came throughout the day on the weekdays, because Lu Han would only be home in the evening and weekends. Minseok would send the man a text before he came over, to make sure he was aware he would be there and so he would get his pay check. It was peculiar that he never met the man. He did not even have photos around of himself, except for what seems like an old family photo. It was hard to imagine the 6-year-old portrayed next to his mother and father as a grown man.

Yet, somehow, Minseok grew close to the figure living in the apartment he cleaned. He always wrote down notes for him with words of appreciation, unless Minseok texted him too late and he would send it through text instead. His handwriting was a bit messy, but neat enough to read. Minseok imagined he could write very nicely if he spent some time on it. Sometimes he would add things about his schedule or when he could skip if he was out of town for a few days. From his cleaning adventures of laundering clothes he learned the man was slim, probably similar size to Minseok, though his pants were a little longer. For someone always busy he would have expected many business suits, but apart from that Lu Han also liked to adorn himself in street fashion. Minseok was almost tempted to try one of his shirts on, it was exactly the type of crude shirts he liked to wear.

Another weird, yet adoring part, was that the man loved collecting small items of whatever variety. He always had small things lying around, from fortune cookie blessings to miniature toys, from figurines to cocktail umbrellas. It came to such an extent that Minseok once put it all in one of the empty boxes underneath the bed. Only occasionally does he find one of the items back in a miscellaneous place, most often in the living room on a random shelf.

His affection for the mystery man grew kind of out of proportion. He would keep wondering about it, sometimes long after he returned home. What if would ever run into him? Would it be super weird or would it feel like they’ve been friends forever? The latter would be impossible of course. While Minseok had the slightest insight into the person’s life, it was the complete opposite for the other.

‘Earth to Minseok, are you even trying?!’ Jongdae yelled through his headphone.

‘Oh right, sorry.’ Minseok clicked the accept button on the screen and the game began a new round.

‘Where were you at, man?’ Minseok ignored the question as he made his character jump behind its target and assassinate it in a dramatic fashion. Minseok and Jongdae often played games online, with and against each other, during the evenings. This time they settled for Assassin’s Creed IV online mode.

‘It seems like there is something on your mind lately, you’re acting a bit off. Are you in love, Minnie?’ Minseok gasped for air as the words hit him unexpectedly.

‘Excuse me?’

‘You heard me. I never seen you act like this, you’ve become more quiet during our coffee breaks as well. Sometimes I see you thinking, like you want to tell me something. So, tell me. Is there finally a man capable of warming your cold heart?’

Minseok chuckled.

‘I… Don’t know. I wouldn’t call it love, but something is irking me. I can’t quite put my finger on it...’ Jongdae remained quiet, so the older found himself forced to uphold the conversation. ‘Okay, if you laugh I’m going to quit this call right away, but I think… I keep thinking about Lu Han.’

It remained quiet for a moment, before Jongdae softly answered, ‘Lu Han? You mean your boss?’

‘Yes. I know, it makes no sense! It’s just, being in his house, I feel like I can see him live there. I notice when something changes in the house, I can see the clothes he wore the day before draped over the chair in his bedroom. It all feels like I know him so well, even though I can’t even picture his face. I’m dying of curiosity.’

The younger laughed sweetly. ‘It makes sense that only a man that can be shaped by your imagination is good enough for you. You always were a picky one! I honestly think this is the sweetest thing I ever heard, I never knew you could be so romantic, Minnie!’

Minseok stuck out his tongue, but of course the other on the line could not see it. Instead, he went for an uncharismatic ‘bleh’.

‘Honestly, that seems like a bit of an obsession. -But that’s not that bad though!’ he added quickly. ‘I think it would be good to meet this man in question though, just so you can get your thoughts in order. I bet he’s really ugly, maybe he doesn’t dare to show his face to our pretty, pretty Minseokkie?’ Laughter joined his teasing tone.

‘You’re useless, Jongdae.’

‘You’re welcome!’

Minseok shook his head. ‘Anyway, I’m out. I have to get up early, and I’ve died too many times during this round anyway. Thanks for listening though, I appreciate it. I’ll speak to you later!’ Minseok ended the call and followed up his night rituals before jumping in bed. Maybe Jongdae was right. His expectations of this mystery man had already been firmly established, there was no way he could not be disappointed by the outcome.

It had been five weeks since Minseok started his cleaning job in resident Lu Han’s apartment. Minseok was a man of routine. He hadn’t steered from his initial self-designed work schedule on early Monday mornings and Thursdays after class. This week was different though. After being consumed by report deadlines and exams, he found out he skipped his regular Thursday. He sent a text to Lu Han asking if he could still come, who quickly sent him an okay.

The sun had already been replaced by the moon when Minseok finally arrived at the apartment’s door. The moment he turned the key in the lock, he noticed something was off. The door was already unlocked. He opened the door slowly and popped his head around the door in awe. A few lights around the apartment were lit up with noises from the television filling up the normally quiet-upon-arrival air. Minseok’s heart stood still as he pushed the door closed and crossed sight with the blonde-haired man on the couch. It took a moment for Minseok to find his words, but eventually settled with an unsure sounding ‘Hello’. The man staring back at him seemed equally in shock, his jaw slightly ajar and his focus somewhere else when the clipboard on his lap fell onto the ground. He was clearly busy before he was interrupted.

‘Oh, hey. Minseok, right?’ The blonde-haired boy jumped up from the couch and approached Minseok.

‘Yeah. I’m sorry for coming over so late, I had exams and-.’

‘That’s okay, I don’t mind.’ Lu Han interrupted. ‘I’m Lu Han, nice to finally meet you.’ His smile was soft and Minseok instantly lost his words again. The latter didn’t seem to notice and ushered him into his house.

‘How did your exams go? Can I get you a drink? Some snacks?’ Lu Han asked. He walked over to the kitchen with Minseok still on his feet. ‘You like coffee, right?’

Minseok blinked. ‘How do you…?’

‘I seem to run out on coffee a lot quicker since I got a house cleaner, it’s really not that hard to figure out.’ He smiled at Minseok again. Cute. The man reached out and picked the mug Minseok always used when he poured himself a coffee. ‘Do you like this mug so much?’ He added, this time his smile cheeky. Minseok shot a glance at him and the man started laughing. Like a shy laugh, his hand covering his mouth.

‘I, uh, better get started right away, I’ll try to finish everything in an hour so you can enjoy your evening.’ He ‘cleverly’ responded after being handed his cup of coffee and scurried off to the broom closet.

The evening continued to be awkward between them both. Lu Han seemed to be utterly fascinated by Minseok’s work around the house, as he caught him staring every time he turned around. By the third time, he had abandoned pretending to write things down and started pacing around the apartment. He grabbed some of the random items he had spread around the house again, some of them being returned to the box Minseok had reserved for it. He kept two items in his hand, absently fidgeting with it while he offered Minseok a drink and food for the umpteenth time.

Minseok felt even more uncomfortable by his not so discreet watchful eye. After finishing clean-up of the living room and kitchen, Minseok gave in to the blonde’s offers.

He placed the beer in front of Minseok and sat down next to him. ‘I figured you could use one after your exams.’

Minseok nodded. ‘Your house is very nicely decorated, did you do it all yourself?’’ Minseok attempted to sound nonchalantly, but his voice squeaked while asking.

Lu Han twitched ever so slightly and averted his gaze from Minseok towards his own beer. ‘Yeah, do you really like it?’

‘Yes, it’s a lot better than my crappy student housing. What kind of job do you actually do to afford this place?’’ He never expected his boss to look this… Good. It felt a little regretful meeting him this late into the job. He didn’t look away when Lu Han finally lifted his head. The blonde’s eyes raked over Minseok’s body indiscreetly before they meet his eyes. He cracked a smile like he did not even care he got caught.

‘So how are you enjoying the work? You do such a great job, I’m eternally grateful to you!’ Lu Han spoke with a bright voice, avoiding Minseok’s question completely.

‘I like it. I was worried you’d leave the space in ruins each time I came, but it has never been as bad as it was when I first came.’

Lu Han looked a little embarrassed this time. ‘Yeah. I’m sorry about that. I had a lot of work and things gotten a bit out of hand. I used to clean it myself, but I’m really happy with the help.’

With that he stood up and walked to the kitchen, returning a moment later with two American-sized chocolate chip cookies.

‘You didn’t answer my question though.’

‘Ah.’ Lu Han held out the cookie and Minseok graciously accepted it.

‘I work for the international branch of my dad’s company.’

‘You work for or?’

‘Okay, I run it all. Does that explain the nice apartment?’

‘It also explains the mess, yes. So you’re a big CEO, eh?’

Lu Han shrugged. ‘It’s only a small team, which is most of the reason why I’m working myself to death. I’m forced to hire all the Korean workers too, but the cultural difference is sometimes hard to work with.’

So Lu Han was a CEO, rich, foreign, considerate and handsome? That was not going to help any of his boss-obsessed thoughts. He excused himself in favour of work after he finished the cookie. The one beer he drank was already giving him red cheeks. It was definitely the alcohol, not the sudden realization he wanted to bang his boss.

The rest of the hour Minseok cleaned. Lu Han was writing some notes while the television filled the silence. Occasionally their eyes would meet. Lu Han would smile, Minseok would quickly look away. After he deemed the house clean enough, Minseok took his leave with a small bow and a wave.

To: Jongdaeee-- <3

My eyes have been blessed with the most amazing sight ever. Please, call a doctor to see if I’m not hallucinating~!

From: Jongdaeee-- <3

What..? Wait, you met him? THE Lu Han? Come online NOW, tell me everything!!!1

Minseok’s steps had a bounce to them when he walked home, the fluttery feeling in his stomach humming. Even the rain that poured from the heavens couldn’t bother him. The face he had pictured for his boss was unlike the real deal. To start, he hadn’t for a moment thought he would have bleached hair. His face was youthful; small with an occasional zit marking his skin. His slender body drowned under the oversized joggings gear only made Minseok’s curiosity only grow, would he have some nice biceps or maybe a six pack? Probably not, it would make him too perfect.

When he returned home, he dialled Jongdae and within 10 minutes he was at Minseok’s dorm. Normally it’d take him at least 20 minutes to do so. It honestly wouldn’t surprise Minseok if he had been waiting outside his house to be the first to hear all about the appearance of his best friend’s crush.

They played a few videogames and Jongdae interrogated Minseok until he was finally satisfied with the information given. They both ended up falling asleep on Minseok’s bed, with the soundtrack of a familiar two-player buttonbasher game still playing from the 21 inch tv screen across the room.

The following week Minseok kept his regular schedule, thus avoiding the chance to meet Lu Han. However, the man did text him if he could work on the next Saturday afternoon or evening. Upon questioning why, he replied that he’d have a party on Friday. Minseok sighed with a smile on his face and texted back he could only come in the morning.

From: Lu Han (cleaning serv)

But then I’ll still be hangover and gross :kk better than nothing I suppose, remind me not to drink too much the day before...

The next Saturday morning came around and Minseok was on the doorstep around 10am. The apartment was still quiet, but the remnants of last night’s party were present. There were multiple beer bottles scattered around, among other glasses and bowls with only a few stale crisps left. It wasn’t nearly as dirty as he would have expected. A quick sweep on the tables and a good scrubbing of the floor, he could finish in an hour. That way, he wouldn’t disturb Lu Han either. His absence was a little saddening, Minseok would be lying if he didn’t hope to spend some more time with him today.

After brewing up some coffee, Minseok went ahead to do the grunt work while the machine sputtered out the black liquid.

‘Minseok!’

He turned around and saw Lu Han’s drowsy head peeking out of the door from the bedroom. ‘I am sorry, I wanted to be awake earlier...’

‘Morning. No worries, I am trying to finish quickly. Grab a coffee, I made a double dose!’ Minseok replied.

‘I’ll go take a shower quick,’ Lu Han said and shuffled his feet along the floor on his plush slippers.

Ten minutes of sinful thoughts popping into Minseok’s mind about his hot boss being wet and naked just a room away, Lu Han reappeared. The tousled hair from before now looking just as bad wet, a hand raking through them absently. Even so, it was not really helping Minseok’s case at all.

The latter shook his head and focused himself on the stain that one of the glasses left behind on the white wooden salon table. ‘Did you have a good time?’

Lu Han was quiet for a moment. ‘Oh, last night? Yeah, it was nice. I hate how quickly I get headaches from drinking, though.’ He rummaged through some cabins. ‘How was your Friday night? Do you go out?’

‘I must admit, I am a rather dull person. I spent it at home reading.’

Lu Han joined a hand in taking the glassware into the kitchen and fitting them in the washing machine. ‘Same. Nothing like a good evening alone.’ He smiled at Minseok.

Minseok finished the work quickly with Lu Han’s help.

‘Actually... Perhaps you would like to stay a bit longer? I’d like to get to know you better.’ Lu Han’s words trailed, hands fidgeting with the lint of the fleece blanket lying on the couch.

‘Really?’ Minseok replied, a little surprised. ‘Well I can stay till 4, I am meeting a friend in the afternoon.’

‘Great! Lemme make you another coffee.’ Lu Han dashed off into the kitchen. For the rest of the early afternoon they chatted. Minseok learned about Lu Han’s competitive football hobby where he earned the trophies from, how he was dealing with the Korean sister company of his father’s Beijing based company. He was also adamant to add that he was gay and single. The unsubtle way he’d glance down at Minseok’s lips when the latter spoke already made Minseok reach that point.

‘Let’s grab a coffee next time,’ Minseok said when he was pardoning his leave. Lu Han smiled and readily agreed.

‘Next week in the evening sometime? Meet me at the apartment.’

‘Will do. Bye, _Lu Han_.’ Minseok emphasized his name. If anything, the man was quite transparent in his little crush on him. Minseok wasn’t sure how long he could play it cool before making his own affection too clear, but he’d use whatever confidence he had before then.

The next week Minseok appeared unannounced at Lu Han’s doorstep. The face that welcomed him was warm with rose-tinted cheeks.

‘Minseok!’ Lu Han smiled through his surprise. He needed a moment to prepare, but within ten minutes he was ready.

As they stepped out of his apartment, Lu Han intertwined his fingers with Minseok’s, smiling at him innocently. The warmth their hands create was a welcome one as they faced the cold November chills.

Lu Han brought them to his favourite shop, going through all the little things he enjoyed about it as they walked the streets. After ordering their coffee and finding a secluded spot in the dimly lit shop, they found themselves in the comfort of each other with little words spoken. At some point Lu Han’s hands found Minseok’s, whose were still wrapped around his cup.

‘You know, Lu Han, I’ve been thinking...’ Minseok removed his hands from the cup and properly held Lu Han’s hands, their fingers curled into the other.

Lu Han raised his eyebrows. ‘About?’

‘You.’

He blushed but leaned forward. ‘How so?’

‘For months I have seen you live in your apartment without knowing your face. I wondered what you’d look like.’ Minseok leaned back into his chair, effectively pulling Lu Han closer against the small table between them. ‘I must say, I am not disappointed.’

The smirk on his face had its effect, with Lu Han going through a range of emotions before he settled with a smirk on its own. ‘I will be honest and say I picked you because I liked the picture on your CV. I was shocked, even your passport photo looked good.’

‘I hope that is not how you pick your employees for your company too, Mr. CEO.’

Lu Han smiled carelessly. ‘Sometimes you have to be a little unethical for your own good, no?’ With a fast tug, he pulled Minseok forward and leaned in to press a kiss on his lips. Small and simple, but the gaze they shared afterwards was anything but. Lu Han remained still, his eyes big and focused on Minseok.

‘You’re right.’ Minseok returned the kiss. They both sat back after that, smiles on their faces. Lu Han was the first to speak up again, asking about Minseok’s schoolwork. Like that, they returned to their normal conversation, not addressing the elephant in the room. The giddy feeling didn’t leave Minseok, though. Lu Han spoke elegantly, every word thought through thoroughly, gesturing hands guiding his words. No topic Minseok came up with was beyond his answering. Politics, University struggles, previous relationships. It thrilled him to find honesty in the man’s words, even if his glasses might have been tinted a bit too pink to make a clear judgement on that.

Their faces both wore a slight blush when it hit the cold air, hands intertwined. ‘Thanks for tonight,’ Lu Han said, facing him in front of the coffee shop.

‘Thank you too. See you on Thursday?’ Minseok’s voice raised a tone too high.

Lu Han glanced at him questioningly for a moment. ‘Oh, right. Sure!’ He quickly recomposed himself. They stared at each other for a moment. It was Minseok that took the first step towards him, his faces inches away. The man was slightly taller than him, but had no issues dipping his head slightly to kiss him. Minseok curled his hands around his waist and pulled him flush against him, deepening their kiss. It both felt like minutes and milliseconds, too long for public display of affection but too short for his desire. Their eyes met. It was Lu Han who cracked a smile first, giving Minseok a hug as he awkwardly chuckled his nerves away.

‘Good night, Lu Han.’

‘Good night, Minseok.’

Next Thursday couldn’t come soon enough. Like a lovesick teen, Minseok wanted more of the feelings he was experiencing when around Lu Han. Wondering where the plot would lead, he was a little eager to see him again. Having arrived late, he would surely catch Lu Han before he finished the work. And behold, right as he was mopping the floor, the door unlocked. Lu Han was dressed in a work suit, toned grey with a flashy dark pink dress shirt underneath. The top buttons were undone, matching the end-of-the-day look with dishevelled hair.

‘Hey,’ he simply stated. He made a show out of trying not to step on the wet floor too much, whispering sorry as he took the comically large steps towards the dry part of the floor.

‘Don’t worry about it, I can go over it again.’ Minseok chuckled.

Lu Han lifted his hand, ‘no need’, before he excused himself into his bedroom. ‘Coffee?’ He asked five minutes later from the kitchen.

‘Last one before dinner, okay.’

He heard Lu Han laugh from the kitchen.

‘So uh, you’re almost finished right? Maybe you want to stay and, uh, watch a movie?’ Lu Han asked when he reappeared with two cups of coffee from the kitchen. He only wore his shirt now, having ditched the blazer, the sleeves rolled up.

‘Sure.’ Minseok was just about done with the floor anyway. He cleaned up his supplies before he joined Lu Han on the couch. Lu Han gave him a satisfied smile before turning to the television to look for some movie.

‘Any preference?’

Minseok shrugged. ‘A thriller could be nice?’

Lu Han nodded and searched for some high ranking movies. After debating which description sounded the most appealing, they picked one. They settled onto the couch, Lu Han spread a blanket on their legs. It wasn’t ten minutes into the movie before they had both slowly closed the distance between each other and Lu Han had lowered his head on Minseok’s shoulder. The scent of his cologne filled the air and Minseok’s heart beat a little faster. It’s Minseok’s favourite one of Lu Han’s collection. He knew because he had smell-tested them all one day. Whenever he’d clean, he would put the bottle in front of the others. After a few times, the bottle remained at the front.

‘Do you always wear this cologne, Lu Han?’

Lu Han raised his head and glanced at him. ‘Yes.’ He squinted his eyes. ‘Don’t tell me you actually purposefully put this cologne in front of the others.’

Minseok snorted. ‘Maybe?’

‘God damnit!’ Lu Han punched his arm. ‘I’ve been thinking about that, sometimes I would rearrange the order completely just to see how you would place them back.’ He laughed and placed his head back on his shoulder. ‘I thought you were messing with me.’

‘I like this one the best. I’m glad you listened to my silent advice,’ Minseok said, his lips pulled into an involuntary smirk.

Lu Han scoffed.

‘Hey, Lu Han?’ Minseok turned his face towards his, the proximity so close he felt Luhan’s breath on his lips before he retracted.

‘Hmm?’ Lu Han hummed before Minseok leaned in and kissed his lips.

Minseok cocked his head, hoping Lu Han would catch the hint of where this was going to. He did, as Lu Han leaned in and kissed him back.

Lu Han was eager, his tongue licking Minseok’s lips and fitting it in between when Minseok’s parted his. With a hand on his neck he pulled Minseok closer. Feverishly they exchanged kisses, deep ones, soft ones, simple ones. It was intoxicating and Minseok couldn’t get enough. The few moments they took apart from each other to catch their breath, they stared in each other’s eyes filled with desire. Lu Han really was such a handsome man, Minseok thought to himself before he made out with him again. His hands wandered, feeling the curves Lu Han had to offer. The slight bump of muscle on his arm, the bony structure of his ribcage felt easily through the thin dress shirt, the meaty thighs. His suspicions of the man’s lack of abs were true, but he decided then and there he didn’t care about it at all. The slight pudge on his stomach was hot too.

Lu Han raised an eyebrow when Minseok thumbed the small bit of fabric-covered skin next to his hipbone, dangerously close to the tent that was starting to show on his tight dress pants. ‘You want to?’ He asked.

‘If you want?’ Minseok returned the question. He was eager to unpack what was in front of him, but he would understand if they were moving a bit too quickly.

Lu Han grabbed Minseok’s hand and placed it on his crotch, rubbing it with his fingers intertwined to the latter’s palm. He bobbed his head back and moaned softly. His point was very clear. Minseok’s other hand worked to undo the pants and tugged it off to his knees with some help. Lu Han bemoaned he hadn’t taken off his underwear, but it had no bite to it when Minseok traced the now defined dick through the stretchy fabric. Their lips reattached. Lu Han’s were a little more lazy now that the blood to his brain was redirected to another organ, sometimes stilling when Minseok touched a more sensitive bit.

‘Please, take off my underwear… And your pants.’ Lu Han pouted as he whined. He finally let go of Minseok’s hand, so the latter could only obey. He kept his own underwear on, but his own boner left little to the imagination. Minseok seated himself on Lu Han’s lap. He giggled when Lu Han halted their kiss to wrap the blanket around themselves. ‘My legs are cold!’

While kissing, Minseok experimentally bucked his hips. Lu Han moaned in his mouth and returned the action. It caused wonderful friction and it upped their neediness. Minseok placed his arms on the couch for leverage and repeated his action.

‘Ah fuck, you look so hot, Minseok.’ Lu Han sucked on Minseok’s lower lip, nibbling on it as far as his moans and need for air allowed him. His nails dragged across his butt after his hands had slipped underneath Minseok’s boxers.

The air was thick and Minseok felt his body becoming more sensitive. He peeled away his own underwear to touch himself, still bucking his hips for friction for Lu Han. The other was delighted, trailing his hands over the newly revealed sight for him to behold. He released his own member from the confinement of fabric. Minseok glared at the lewd action of both their hands. Lu Han caught it and smirked, before pulling Minseok into another kiss. They chased their release like that, self-gratifying in each other’s laps.

‘That was nice,’ Lu Han said with a grin on his smile, his breath still uneven. He gave a light peck on Minseok’s forehead.

‘Yeah…’ Minseok replied dumbly, removing himself from the other and sitting back on the couch. Lu Han grabbed the tissue box on the saloon table and passed a few to Minseok. ‘Thanks.’

‘So, can we do that more often?’ Lu Han asked. The tissues were thrown carelessly on the table, his body already turned Minseok to give him his undivided attention.

Minseok glanced at his boss and his reddened lips, a reflection of how his must look like as well. He leaned in and right before their lips would touch, Lu Han held in his breath as he did, he replied with a firm yes. He would look forward for the next time they’d meet.


End file.
